


Hate

by ruzhen_zov (ruzhenzov)



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Love/Hate, M/M, Playlist, Spotify, fandom Anime Shelter 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhen_zov
Summary: Фанмикс к пейрингу Гроссуляр/Лилиум.
Relationships: Grossular/Lilium (ACCA)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Если у вас нет Spotify, версия на Яндекс.Музыке под катом.

HATE
    

Фанмикс к пейрингу Гроссуляр/Лилиум

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4RD5TGYZtfSIiRuFFDsMoF?si=YuHjxbeSS4uFds38PfQhyw)

[Яндекс.Музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/users/AnimeShelter/playlists/1001)

    1. MARUV — Focus On Me
    2. Simon Curtis — Flesh
    3. Scorpions — Du Bist So Schmutzig
    4. Blue October — Say It
    5. Taylor Swift — This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
    6. Vive La Fête — Noir Désir
    7. Агата Кристи — Как на войне
    8. Quintango — Por Una Cabeza
    9. Жан-Филипп Рамо — Les Indes galantes, RCT 44, Nouvelle entrée, Les sauvages, Scène VI: Rondeau — Duo et choeur «Forêts paisibles»
    10. Людвиг ван Бетховен — Sonata for Piano No 23 in FMinor, Op 57 «Appassionata»: Allegro ma non troppo




End file.
